Evangel
"I'm a Dominant. This is my job." :— Evangel Evangel is a well known Raven appearing in Armored Core: Nexus and Armored Core: Last Raven. Evangel plays a minor role in Nexus, only serving as a friendly rival for the player and the opening cinema depends heavily on his AC. However, he plays a bigger role in Last Raven. InformationEdit First inducted into the Raven fold in Armored Core: Nexus, Evangel was considered a very skilled pilot. However, he was caught taking illegal rewards from corporations and was thus expelled from the Ravens' Ark. He survived the Attack of the Unmanned Suicide Weapons and chose to work for Alliance after its creation. In Last Raven, he becomes commander of Alliance's Tactical Unit forces and prepares against Jack-O and Vertex's imminent attack. Early on, he swtiches to Vertex's side. Depending on the path taken, he either switches back, is killed in combat, or fights against (or pilots) the Pulverizer. PersonalityEdit In Last Raven, Evangel believes he is a Dominant, an extremely powerful pilot on the battlefield. In Last Raven, Evangel displays an inferiority complex with the consuming desire to assert his status as a Dominant at all costs. His fate depends on the missions taken during Story Mode though most of them results in his demise. However, in one ending, he sacrifices himself to help the Raven stop the Internecine which seems to indicate he may not be entirely selfish. In the first Pulverizer ending, however, it is revealed by Ed Weisz that Evangel was the very one piloting the Super Bipedal Pulverizer after his disappearance. AC OracleEdit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110108033708/armoredcore/images/4/4e/32f.jpgOracle as seen in Armored Core: Last RavenAdded by Farmboy28He pilots an AC known as the Oracle, a middleweight fuselage design specializing in solid weapon damage and has all around good stats. It equips a CR-WR93RL Linear rifle, MOONLIGHT laser blade, back mounted CR-WB91LGL linear cannon, MAGORAGA micro missiles and FUNI extension. While having a higher side drain, it is efficient enough to perform well in all combat situations. In Last Raven, Evangel pilots an upgraded Oracle with entirely different body parts with similar weapon layout, minus the extension FUNI and switching the MAGORAGA micro missiles for a WB15L-GERYON2 laser cannon. In terms of pure defense, Oracle is on the high end with 1707 (Shell) and 1546 (EN) assuming base stats without enhancements and 1971 (Shell) and 1700 (EN) assuming optional parts as well as total tuning. In Eliminate AC Intruder, Evangel replaces the back weapons for the CR-WBW98G dual grenade launchers and boosters for the more effiicient CR-B81. His first version will have the Kissyoh Optional part installed while the second version will not. StrategyEdit In Last Raven, Evangel shows a preference for mid-range combat. For the most part, he will hammer you with his 93RL Linear Rifle and occasionally hit with the MOONLIGHT if he gets close. He switches regularly between the Linear Rifle and Linear Cannon, firing about 5-8 shots before switching, and every now and then using the GERYON-2. Be especially wary of the linear cannon, which has a relatively quick firing interval and long stun, which he uses to hammer you repeatedly and take away AP by the chunks. A medium weight AC should be equipped with reverse joint legs, Exceed Orbit and high mobility. A combination of linear gun weapon arms and solid rounds appear to be effective in any case in which Oracle is encountered. The combination of Orbital Weapons (YASYA's) and either solid or laser EO rounds are also effective. For the mission, "Eliminate Intruder AC", build a quadruped or a tank-legged AC with the large laser aperture cannon on it's back. Once the battle begins after the cutscene, simply roll backwards into the wall. As he tries to rush you with the MOONLIGHT Blade, try to jump or slide past him without getting damaged. Resist whatever he throws at you. Once he is driven into the corner you were once in, simply blast him using a combination of the large laser cannon, laser EO rounds, and a bazooka. He should be defeated in under 30 seconds. PartsEdit Armored Core: NexusEdit *Head: H11-QUEEN *Core: C01-GAEA *Arms: A11-MACAQUE *Legs: LH09-COUGAR2 *Booster: CR-B83TP *FCS: MONJU *Generator: G02-MAGNOLIA *Radiator: R02-HAZEL2 *Inside: I05D-MEDUSA *Extension: FUNI *Back Unit R: MAGORAGA *Back Unit L: CR-WB91LGL *Arm Unit R: CR-WR93RL *Arm Unit L: WL-MOONLIGHT Armored Core: Last RavenEdit *Head: H11-QUEEN *Core: CR-C89E *Arms: A09-LEMUR2 *Legs: LH07-DINGO2 *Booster: CR-B83TP (CR-B81 in Eliminate AC Intruder) *FCS: MIROKU *Generator: CR-G91 *Radiator: ANANDA *Inside: None *Extension: None *Back Unit R: WB15L-GERYON2 (CR-WBW98G in Eliminate AC Intruder) *Back Unit L: CR-WB91LGL (CR-WBW98G in Eliminate AC Intruder) *Arm Unit R: CR-WR93RL *Arm Unit L: WL-MOONLIGHT TriviaEdit *Evangel's voice is completely different from his Nexus counterpart. *In Armored Core: Formula Front, Mirage uses the frame of the Nexus version of Oracle as their choice u-AC. *A model kit of the Nexus version of Oracle exists as well as the Last Raven version. *If you look closely, in the opening intro of Nexus where Evangel is chased by missiles, he use the CR-C90U3 core rather than his C01-GAEA Category:Characters